In recent years, in an imaging apparatus, increasing the number of pixels of the imaging device has progressed, and a technique of improving an effective integration degree of the pixels including photoelectric conversion devices has been developed.
For example, the present applicant has developed a solid-state imaging device which has an oblique pixel arrangement configuration in which each pixel in an even column is arranged to be misaligned by about ½ pitch of a pitch between pixels within a pixel column in the column direction with respect to each pixel in an odd column, and each pixel in an even column is arranged to be misaligned by about ½ pitch of a pitch between pixels within a pixel row in the row direction with respect to each pixel in an odd row (refer to JP-A-2006-211630).
In the solid-state imaging device employing the oblique pixel arrangement configuration disclosed in JP-A-2006-211630, information for a pixel is added to a plurality of pixels so as to reduce a pixel information amount, thereby improving a frame rate. In addition, by adding information for a pixel to a plurality of pixels in this way, an amount of charge (a saturated signal amount (Qs)) accumulated in each pixel can be improved.